The present invention relates to a system for controlling the braking fluid pressure in a wheeled vehicle, and more particularly to a fluid pressure control valve unit incorporated between the master cylinder and the rear wheel brake cylinders of the vehicle to avoid locking and skidding of the rear wheels.